My world
by Scoobie1142
Summary: Liv tori maddy and Kate aren't normal girls they are half tiger and live with the teenage mutant ninja turtles. And they find out living with those boys isn't just a walk in the park


Chapter 1

maddys pov

When I walked into the kitchen I found a note on the fridge "hey babe I've gone out its Mikey's turn to cook so your dinner is in the fridge. Here's some money for new clothes"

But the money had gone " Mikey! Leah! " my troublesome sister and my prankster brother.

" I'm gonna kill you two! "

" you've got to find us first " they called.

I closed my eyes I sensed them they were in Leah's room on the ceiling I got Leah's piggy bank and opened it there was an envelope inside that said ' for Maddy DO NOT TOUCH '

I smiled whenever they see something that says do not touch they have to take it.

"Maddy it was Leah's idea " Mikey stated

"No way!" Shouted Leah

"I'm guessing it was both of you " they both nodded.

"I'm personally escorting you to Raph and making you spar with him with your arms behind tied your back."

"Awwwww seriously! Do we have to"

"Oh i want to see this!" Says Don "I'll get Raph you guys go and wait in the dojo go!"

DONS POV

"Raph dojo you've got a sparing match in five!"

"Ok who am I pummeling!"

"Mikey and Leah with their hands tied behind their backs"

"All those tricks and pranks and now they get pummeled me vs Mikey Maddy vs Leah"

"Ok Raph let's go!"

They started Maddy and Raph immediately took them down and then they let them back up they kept doing this for half an hour we got bored so we left them with no weapons and locked them in.

MADDYS POV

"They will escape you know Leo." I say

"Yeh here they come"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Awwww ikle Leah still can't growl properly! This is how you growl"

Maddy growled they were half tiger

"Wait where's liv"

"Hey get out of my lab!" Don screamed

Liv ran in and hid behind Leo

"Don leave liv alone!" Said tori as she walked in then liv jumped on him from behind

"Hey get Her of me!"

"Shall we boy's" says Mikey

"Nah leave em be" answers Raph

"Yeh we're good with that" says Mikey

" boys ... And girls you have an early start go to bed" says splinter

" yes sensai come on guys "

? ﾟﾐﾢ? ﾟﾐﾢ? ﾟﾐﾢ? ﾟﾐﾢ? ﾟﾐﾢ?

Chapter two

MIKEY'S POV

"Guys Kate's woken up its Leah

and Mikey's turn " shouts Maddy

" I'll get them " shouts Leo

"Come on its not our turn we did it last time! " we moaned

" no that was me and Maddy "

" we did it the night before "

" actually that was don and liv and before that it was tori and Raph "

" ok we are going "

" no me want Maddi me want Maddi " Kate cried

" ok ok I'll get Maddy "

" MADDY "

" coming "

MADDYS POV

"Whats up Kate " I say as Kate snuggles into me

" Ni mare "

" what about "

" big scary Metil man make you deaded and sissies and bruvies "

" it's ok we're fine go to sleep with nee nor "

" nee nor! nee nor! "

" night night "

" nanight "

" guys she said she had a nightmare were a metal man killed us does that remind you of the shredder at all? " I say

" nah he's just a tin can not a scary metal man " comments raph

" oh yeah raphy boy what about you're nightmares no no please don't ahhhhh ha ha ha " Mikey giggles

" oh I don't think you'd be saying that in a minute" raph said lunging toward mikey

" oh stop Raph your scaring me! Oh no Raphs gonna get me ahhhh! "

" oh shut up Mikey I'm tired night guys " Leo says

" night Leo " I say

" night lee lee! " giggles Mikey and Leah

" good night Leo " says Raph

" See you in the morning "

? ﾟﾐﾯ? ﾟﾐﾯ? ﾟﾐﾯ? ﾟﾐﾯ? ﾟﾐﾯ? ﾟﾐﾯ?

Chapter 3

LIVS POV

"Mikey!" I shouted " I just cleaned that I'm gonna kill you "

"Ahhh Leah help mee please save me!"

" not this time Mikey " Leah giggled

"Mikey over here " Maddy shouted

" Liv calm down a bit can't you see Mikey's shaking "

" oh I didn't realize I'm sorry Mikey " I say

He blew a raspberry at me

" oh its on Mikey!"

" my crazy life" I hear Maddy mutter

" you mean our crazy brothers " I laugh

" yeah definatly crazy brothers " Leah says

" no it's crazy SISTERS not brothers! " Leo states

" yep my crazy life " lizy says

" and " raising her voice " crazy brothers and sisters "

" wait... Tickle fight! " I shout


End file.
